1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to material storage containers. More specifically, embodiments of the present invention concern a foldable intermediate bulk container that is stackable with similar containers when in either a folded or unfolded configuration.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
Intermediate bulk containers (IBCs) for transporting various solids and liquids are well known in the art. Conventional IBCs take up a substantial amount of space when in use. But some prior art IBCs include collapsible sides so that the container can be collapsed to a relatively smaller size when not in use. Consequently, these collapsible containers take up less space when collapsed aid are more convenient to store and transport when not in use.
Prior collapsible IBCs are problematic and suffer from various undesirable limitations. For example, prior art IBCs are generally prone to tampering and permit external objects to interfere with or contaminate the load contained therein. These containers present various locations of weakness that permit a foreign object to pass through the container structure and into the internal chamber of the container. Collapsible containers are particularly problematic in this regard because the collapsible elements can naturally produce various weak points between the elements that permit tampering with a container load. Moreover, foldable IBCs generally do not comply with the controlling state and federal regulations governing the storage of certain food and/or medical related products and cannot store these types of products. Additionally, the prior art foldable IBCs are unable to handle larger quantities of products and are not cost-effective to manufacture for such applications. Another problem with prior art IBCs is that such containers do not safely contain liquid materials. In particular, liquids are prone to substantial weight shifts that can result in either instability or tipping of the container. Yet another problem with prior art IBCs is that they are not stackable when storing a load therein. Prior art containers are typically not structurally strong enough to support a fully-loaded container in a stacked configuration while being cost-effective to manufacture. Still another problem is that prior art containers do not accommodate gravity discharge of the stored material directly from the container while the container remains upright. Accordingly, there is a need for an improved collapsible IBC that overcomes these limitations.